Oh, How I Love You
by TurkeySM
Summary: This is a poem dedicated to those who enjoy My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. It is a poetic summary of who is in fandom and why they are wonderful people. Enjoy!


To my dearest fellows who enjoy all things equine  
Allow this small soul to speak of a truth so fine  
That we are parts of a great crowd, you and I  
My brothers and sisters you are, this I do not lie  
And let it forever be known as a fact so true

Oh, that I love you; Oh, that I love you

To my darling artists whose works always shine  
Have you always known that what you do is divine?  
The horns and the wings you draw are so beautifully created  
And these manes are designed with a grace that need not be stated  
When I look at your works, warm feelings ensure

Oh, how I love you; Oh, how I love you

To my astounding writers whose words inform or confuse  
What horse-like figure has served as your muse?  
Your tales and stories have always made my eyes shine  
And your Equestrian poetry is nothing less than sublime  
Your literature is great, but these words have meaning too

Oh, how I love you; Oh, how I love you

To my peerless sculptors, how can this be?  
A pony figurine that we can all agree  
Is well-made, no perfect! I mean gaze at this form  
This high quality surely defies the marketing norm  
I can only wonder how much effort you go through

Oh, how I love you; Oh, how I love you

To the fine makers of plushes, can I really believe my eyes?  
An equine shaped doll, perfect down to the right size  
I cannot help but truly enjoy the soft feel of this mane  
Your skills with the needle surely have not existed in vain!  
And when others say "What a foolish thing to do."

I say I love you; I say I love you

To the magnificent musicians whose songs sound like heaven  
Remixes and instrumentals you hold in your possession  
And yet you deem myself worthy to enjoy your sweet voices  
My! There are many compositions that make perfect choices!  
Professionals would enjoy this, and of course my heart does too

Oh, how I love you; Oh, how I love you

To all of you other crafters, I have not forgotten about you!  
Your videos, your game making, your arts are great too!  
Your development of equine clothing, your mimicking of the pony form  
Our meeting halls you shall surely shake like a great storm  
Never forsake your talents; instead work to make your grand debut

Oh, how I love you; Oh, how I love you

To the prestigious Studio B, maker of our beloved show  
You've always done great work, as proof, our faces do glow  
When we watch the fruits of your efforts and labor  
Surely you know that your talents are what we savor?  
O great forger of friendship, my innocence you renew

Oh, how I love you; Oh, how I love you

To the wonderful cast of our most cherished series  
Tara and Andrea, your voices sound much like fairies  
Ashleigh and Tabitha, you sound both rough and divine  
And sweet Cathy, of course, your voice shall always shine  
To you five I say that your voices no one can outdo

Oh, how I love you; Oh, how I love you

To the mighty Hasbro, master of cartoons  
Your superb show has made your executives tycoons  
Of the entertainment world which we populate you see  
Your legacy of pony has given you the ultimate guarantee  
That people like me shall never say adieu

For how I love you; For how I love you

And to the esteemed Lauren Faust, what can I possibly say?  
Creator, Great Pony Maker; these titles sound like cheap hay  
A simple "Great job!" or "Thank you!" is all that I really need  
To show my appreciation, as flattery I feel she will not heed  
But Ms. Faust, always know that for what you've done I say to you

Oh, how I love you; Oh, how I love you

And of course, to the people who persecute and hate us  
Why is it so that you desire to bait us  
Into these cruel arguments; do you not see how we are hurt?  
Especially for those who mean no harm and have nothing to assert  
But still, but still, even though you make me feel so blue

Oh, how I love you; Oh, how I love you

And with these words I conclude the message I must impart  
Do you all not see how love is the key to our collective heart?  
I shall love, I shall tolerate. This is our motto that must hold true  
For this is what ponies stand for, and that ideal we shall always pursue  
And I say one last time, I repeat that which I always knew

That I shall always love you; That I shall always love you


End file.
